


Morning After

by pushingclovers



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Hangover, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, takes place directly after the radical ending of DSaF 2, they're both clingy as hell, this was literally just an excuse to write cuddling dont @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: The first thing Jack noticed when he woke up was the pounding migraine in his skull, making the laborious task of opening his eyes all the more painful against the bright light flooding into the hotel room.The second thing he noticed was the fact that Dave had him in a koala hold and was snoring loudly, his neck curved awkwardly so that he could rest his chin atop his head.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Orange Guy (Dayshift at Freddy's)/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Morning After

The first thing Jack noticed when he woke up was the pounding migraine in his skull, making the laborious task of opening his eyes all the more painful against the bright light flooding into the hotel room.

The second thing he noticed was the fact that Dave had him in a koala hold and was snoring loudly, his neck curved awkwardly so that he could rest his chin atop his head.

The first thing, he expected. The morning migraines were a common occurrence thanks to his drinking habits. Second thing? Not so much. Jack blinked slowly, wincing at the light as he attempted to take count of what he remembered last.

Rigging BB, leaving Freddy’s, the drive to Vegas...

Right. Vegas. Everything always got fuzzy in Vegas.

With a sigh, Jack let his eyes close again, patting Dave’s side in a halfhearted attempt to wake him. When the purple man’s only response was a slight hiccup, he groaned, giving up the effort and just laying there in his hold limply.

He wasn’t sure when he’d dozed off, but he jolted awake again as Dave made slow, methodical attempts to untangle them from each other. Jack groaned softly, keeping his eyes squeezed shut and subconsciously clutching onto his shirt, only for Dave to shush him. “C’mon, sportsy,” he said in a raspy whisper, using one hand to untangle orange fingers from the purple fabric. “Go back to sleep. ‘M gonna bring you back somethin’. Can’t imagine your head ain’t killing ya.”

Jack made an attempt to mumble a response, but he was pretty sure it was unintelligible due to Dave’s answering coos. All at once, the warmth of his partner in crime left him, and Jack was left with nothing but the sound of the door clicking shut, and another fog of unconsciousness.

The third time Jack woke up, the curtains were thankfully drawn, and his migraine had lessened to a dull ache with the extra sleep. Slowly and carefully, he stretched out his limbs from their curled position, a pang of disappointment hitting him when he noticed Dave wasn’t in bed with him. The feeling shifted to ease when he heard the purple man chuckle, one of his hands coming to rest perfectly in one of Jack’s. “Remind me to keep a better eye on you, sportsy.”

“I was fine,” Jack mumbled indignantly, squeezing his hand and forcing his eyes to stay open for longer than five seconds. His eyes sought out Dave’s in the darkness, and he felt himself smile at the comforting white glow.

“You were not,” Dave laughed, returning the squeeze. “If you weren’t like me, you’d be in a coma from how much you took.”

“But ‘m not in a coma.”

“Nah, you aren’t. You were pretty close though.”

Jack scowled, sticking out his tongue instead of answering. He couldn’t help but grin at Dave’s laughter, the purple man leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead. For a moment, the two simply stared at each other, forehead to forehead, with matching dopey smiles until Jack closed his eyes, reaching up to pull Dave closer and pulling another laugh from him. “You’re needy when you’re hungover.” Still he gave in, climbing over Jack to settle into the middle of the bed and pull him closer. “Here, before you pass out on me again. Gotta take somethin’.” Something was pressed to his lips, and he took it without hesitation, not bothering to open his eyes. It didn’t really matter to him what he was taking, whether it was aspirin or some random drug the other had stolen off of a hooker. He trusted Dave a whole lot more than usual in his haze.

Once he was fully sober, if he let himself go sober anyway, he’d probably not feel the safest in a seedy hotel room somewhere in the middle of Vegas (if they still even were in Vegas for that matter), with a warrant on both of their heads for the murder of who knows how many children at this point. But right now, he was content to fall asleep once again in the comforting hold of his partner until the next night of debauchery came around and the cycle continued.

**Author's Note:**

> My insta is meat.snax if you wanna follow,,


End file.
